Hopeless: a Danganronpa Fan Game
by cosplaydisplay
Summary: Bando Hide got accepted into Hopes Peak Academy as the Ultimate Student. However, when she got their she fainted. When she awoke she was in a run-down classroom no longer at Hopes Peak. She was now in The Despair Institute for Hopeless Delinquents.
1. Prologue

Hopeless: A Danganronpa Fan Game

Prologue

I walked to the front gates of Hope's Peak Academy and looked up in awe at the huge school. I can't believe I was even accepted into such a prestigious school, and on a lame talent at that. My name is Bando Hide, and I was accepted into Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Student. I only got the title for having A pluses in all my classes. I have a photographic memory, so it's not that hard to receive that grade. Don't get me wrong! I am very grateful for this opportunity to go to Hope's Peak! I'm just so nervous as I stare at the building in front of me. I just had to step in, and I would have made it. That would have been so easy if I wasn't stabbed in the neck by a needle only for me to faint right after.

I woke up at a desk in the middle of a worn-down classroom. I fix my ponytail that had gotten loose as I look around the rusted room. The only light source came from the dim LEDs on the ceiling and the lamp on the teacher's desk which gave off a yellow light. I look down to see that I'm still in the same school uniform that I always wear and sigh in relief for that. No one seemed to be in the room with me, so I decided to get up to investigate my surroundings. As I turn around, I see a flyer that looks like it was made by a child. "Welcome to the Despair Institute for Hopeless Delinquents! Feel free to walk around and meet your classmates!" Read the note in red crayon with small doodles of a half black and half white bear. So, we weren't at Hope's Peak? I take another look around the classroom and memorize my surroundings before heading to the only door in the room. I slowly open the rusty door to a dusty hallway. I notice some footprints in the dust and decide to follow them to the left. I can now hear voices as I approach a pair of double doors. It sounds like some people are arguing as I open the doors making my appearance known as a loud creak echoes throughout what looks like a rundown gym. A bunch of faces look towards me as the arguing stops. I get embarrassed and blush as I just wave my hand to the strangers as a hello.

"Oh, you must be the last student!" says a guy wearing a tank top that says 'CRUSH'. He had piercings all over his face and had dyed green hair that went over the left side of his face almost covering what was left of his shaved eyebrow. He had light violet eyes as well as a lot of studded accessories.

"Well since everyone is here, let's get introductions over with already," sighed a large man with glasses. He was blonde and wore a red tie with his white button-down dress shirt.

"Well I suppose I'll start," said a man with a dark grey robe with gold buttons on the front. He had blonde hair as well, but he had rope tied around his waist for some reason. "My name is Asa Haru, I am the Ultimate Cultist," he said with a silky-smooth voice as he walked towards me with his hand outstretched. A man smacked his hand away from me with a bible as he gave Asa a stern look.

"A pure woman such as her should never touch a devil worshipper's hand," the man with the bible said. He had a priest's attire and he had red eyes with black hair. He also carried a rosary along with a bible that he had just hit Asa's hand with.

"I was only greeting her like a normal person," Asa said as he rubbed his hand from the hit. He seemed to be pouting a bit. Ah, so those two must've been the ones arguing from before. Asa may be a cultist, but he seemed rather nice, so I decided to introduce myself to him.

"My name is Bando Hide, I'm the Ultimate Student," I introduced myself with a slight bow. Asa smiled at me and chuckled a bit.

"See? Miss Bando is more civilized than you," Asa said sticking his tongue out at the priest childishly. Even I had to giggle a bit at that, but I hid it behind my hand. The priest rolled his eyes as he put his hand out towards me.

"My apologies, my name is Fujita Katsu, I am the Ultimate Exorcist," Fujita said. I was expecting the Ultimate Priest, but the Ultimate Exorcist seemed to fit him because of his tired red eyes. I shook his hand and smiled to him as Asa rolled his eyes at Fujita again. Fujita noticed Asa's eyeroll and went over to him to start another argument as a girl came up to me excitedly. She was the shortest here and she had mint green hair with intense orange eyes.

"Hello Bando! My name is Kobayashi Mari, and I'm the Ultimate Horror Novelist!" she shouted at my excitedly as she shook my hand. She then pointed over at another girl with the same skin tone as hers.

"And she's Okada Nao, the Ultimate Activist!" Kobayashi introduced to me. Okada waved to me with a smile as she heard her name before going back into a conversation with a girl with long black hair. It seemed to be a serious conversation they were having.

"And I think she's the Ultimate Medium, but I don't know her name," Kobayashi explained to me as she pointed to the girl with long black hair talking to Okada. The girl had on a deep violet dress with cute little ghosts lining the dress. She also had a satchel around her body that seemed to be semi-empty. The rocker from earlier then came up to me.

"Hi, I'm Ishii Osamu, the Ultimate Percussionist," he introduced himself as he spun some drumsticks that I didn't notice he had until now. Kobayashi still hadn't let go of my right hand so I turned so I could shake Ishii's hand with my left hand. He laughed a bit as he shook my hand, Kobayashi still not noticing that she hadn't let go of my hand. I didn't mind though, she reminded me of my little sister.

"I'll leave you alone so you can get introduced to everyone else," Ishii said after a bit. He waved as he left me alone with Kobayashi. I waved back to him saying goodbye before walking up to the guy who had the idea for introductions.

"Hello, I'm Bando Hide, the Ulti-, " I was cut off by the man as he finished my statement, "The Ultimate Student, yes I researched everyone here before I came here." He seemed a little stuck up about researching everyone. I found it a little creepy in my opinion.

"Oh, okay, and you are?" I asked after a bit of awkward silence. He pushed his glasses up with the 'humph.'

"My name is Nishi Saburou, the Ultimate Trivia Enthusiast," he told me as he puffed his chest out in pride. Kobayashi didn't seem any more impressed than I did, but Nishi didn't seem to notice.

"That's cool," I say despite not meaning it. That seemed to bump his ego up a notch as he smirked. I decide to walk away while I still had the chance. I walk up to a man wearing a black and white stripped shirt with white suspenders. He had a white face with some detailed shapes in black around his face. I introduce myself to him and he begins to act out a scene in front of me. He's silent as he acts out whatever he was trying to act out to me. Of course, I didn't get it, but I clapped when he strikes a pose at the end of his performance. He then began to sign to me, luckily, I had taken a course in sign language and was able to remember it.

"Kibe Ayumu? Ultimate Mime?" I slowly said as he signed to me. He seemed surprised I knew sign language but smiled to me and threw jazz hands to me showing that I had gotten it right. He put his hand up for a high five with a wide smile on his face. I gave him the high five before he began to mime again by going down some 'stairs.' I assumed that was his goodbye and walked away to introduce myself to someone else.

I walked up to a brightly colored person who seemed very stressed out. They were pacing back and forth as another individual with her hair pulled up in a bun was trying to calm them down.

"I'm sure we'll get out of here soon so you can finish your project," the girl said. She was wearing a pink leotard with a ballet skirt. She also had on pointe shoes to show that she was amazing at what she did.

"How do you know that? What if we're stuck here forever?" the person, who I didn't know the gender of, asked. They seemed paranoid with dark circles under their eyes. They wore a long orange coat with a t-shirt that said 'I 3 ANIME' in black lettering with the heart filled in with red. I decided it would be a good idea to interrupt their conversation with Kobayashi still in tow.

"Hello, I'm Bando Hide, the Ultimate Student," I introduced myself again to them. They both turned to me as the ballerina smiled brightly to me looking slightly relieved.

"Hello! I'm Date Emi, the Ultimate Ballerina," she said striking a pose for me which happened to be an Arabesque. It was so graceful how she did it that I was stunned for a couple of seconds as Kobayashi clapped.

"I'm Sugawara Itsuki, the Ultimate Animator," said the paranoid person as they seemed to twitch a bit, before going back to pacing back and forth. I gave a slight wave to them still unsure of their gender, even after stating their name, I didn't want to be rude.

"Well, I'm going to go introduce myself to the rest," I started to say as Date interrupted, "could I come?" She seemed to plead to me. I gave her a smile and nodded as I walked off, Kobayashi and Date following me. I walked over to a group of girls who were all talking and getting along. A girl with a red cross on her tank top noticed me and waved me over.

"Hello! I'm Mino Kaida, the Ultimate Medic," she said to me with a smile. She had bright fire engine red hair that was in a side braid. She also had a small first aid kit strapped to her waist and another one that looked like a small satchel around her shoulder. She also wore black combat boots with brown shorts. I introduced myself before the other two girls could introduce themselves.

"Hi Hide, I'm Kai Jin! The Ultimate Soccer Player," a girl with a longer ponytail than me with freckles said. I was a bit surprised by the use of my first name but went along with it. She wore normal soccer attire, she even had cleats that scratched the ground beneath her.

"And I'm Goya Akiara, the Ultimate Veterinarian," said the final girl. She had shoulder length light brown hair with deep violet eyes. She wore a long lab coat with a paw on it with scrubs underneath it. She shook my hand formally unlike the others as she gave me a smile. Date and Kobayashi got distracted talking to Kai and Mino, so I was able to escape to introduce myself to the last two people before finding out the Ultimate Medium's name. I walked over to the two boys who just stood their watching the others. I introduced myself and gave them a wave. The man with a semi-untucked shirt gave me a smile and reached his hand out.

"My name is Sakai Takahiro," he said in broken Japanese with an American Southern accent. I shook his hand with a smile. At least he was trying to speak Japanese in our country.

"Seki Yuudai, Ultimate Sniper," the other guy said a bit shortly. However, he didn't make eye contact with me as he kept watching the others. He had on a military uniform with a rifle strapped to his back. He was intimidating, I had to give it to him. I said my goodbyes before heading over to Okada and the Ultimate Medium to introduce myself. Okada was now crying as the Ultimate Medium stayed quiet and watched her.

"Hey what happened?" I ask as I put a hand on Okada's shoulder. She sniffled and wiped her eyes with the scarf she had around her arms.

"It's nothing, thank you Naito," Okada said giving a small wave before walking off to join Kobayashi and the others. I gave Naito a questioning look, but she waved me off. Up close I got to see her pale blue eyes that looked almost dead to the world.

"She was asking me questions, and I just answered them," Naito told me with a small wave. I nodded a bit in understanding, she was a medium, so it had to be about someone who had passed. I was about to introduce myself to Naito when a high-pitched laughing echoed throughout the gymnasium.

"UPUPUPU~. You all seem to be getting along nicely!" said the voice. We all went quiet, even Asa and Fujita stopped arguing for a second to look around to see where the voice was coming from. We all eventually determined the voice was coming from the broken stage as we all turned our attention towards it. Suddenly, the black and white bear from the flyer earlier came flying from under the debris of the stage and landed on what was left of the standing stage. We all sat their stunned trying to figure out how the stuffed animal was moving.

"Now that you all are quiet, let me introduce myself! My name is Monokuma and I am the headmaster here!" screeched the bear as he waved his paw around while talking.

"You're the headmaster?" asked Nishi as he crossed his arms. He didn't seem to believe it and seemed to be brushing off that the stuffed animal was actually talking. Maybe it had some radio inside it causing it to talk. Probably some pre-recorded messages so it couldn't talk to us. Just as I thought this though it began to answer Nishi.

"That's right!" it answered giving a wicked smile. Nishi was about to retort when Monokuma kept talking.

"Now if that's all let me get the welcoming ceremony over with! Prologues are boring as it is, and I want to get to the fun parts! Welcome to The Despair Institute for Hopeless Delinquents. You all will be stuck here forever until you can graduate!" he bellowed causing us all to stare up at him in shock. Stay here forever? He had to be joking!

"Forever?!" Shrieked Sugawara as his hands flew up to his hair as he began to pull on his shaggy hair. Monokuma seemed to nod at Sugawara's distress.

"Yes! Until you graduate!" he reiterated. We all went into shocked silence before Sugawara seemed to scream and pass out. He should have waited, he hadn't even heard the worst part yet.

"Well, how do we graduate then?" Nishi asked putting a hand to his chin as he seemed to think.

"Well, that's a complicated answer, you see. To graduate you must kill one of your fellow classmates and not get caught!" The teddy bear cackled as all of us went pale. Now he seriously had to be joking, but he didn't stop there.

"Once one of your classmates is murdered you all will go into a class trial to determine who the murderer is. If you guess correctly then only the murderer is punished. However, if you guess wrong then the murderer is able to graduate while everyone else gets punished for causing a disruption," Monokuma explained. I could hardly believe my ears. This had to be some weird fever dream where I was still at home and was sick. I pinched myself and I realized in horror that I was, in fact, awake.


	2. Chapter 1: Depths of Despair

Chapter 1: Depths of Despair

We all looked at each other in stunned silence. We couldn't possibly be in this situation right now.

"You must be joking," Mino spoke up after a bit. We all nodded in agreement as Monokuma just laughed.

"Nope! You all are going to go into a despair inducing killing game!" he laughed hysterically. Goya had gone over to Sugawara to make sure they were okay as she sat them up. Sugawara was now conscious as he held his head from falling over.

"No more questions? All right! Here's your Monokuma Tablets, always make sure to keep those with you since they are your IDs. Read through the rules thoroughly because I do not tolerate rule-breakers. That's all!" Monokuma passed out the tablets before disappearing before any of us could ask another question.

"This is bull!" Mino shrieked as she looked through her tablet. I looked down at my tablet and turned it on. The first thing I saw was a picture of me that I don't remember taking. It also had my full name and my talent. I swiped the tablet to unlock it and it displayed the first rule, "students may reside only within the school. You cannot leave even if you tried." I shivered at the phrasing of this rule. I swiped again for the second rule, "'nighttime' is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution." Okay, that one seemed a bit normal for a dormitory school. The third rule also seemed normal for a school, "Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly." Monokuma already went over the next rule, "with minimal restriction you may explore The Despair Institute for Hopeless Delinquents." I had to reread the next rule over again due to not believing my eyes, "violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras." I looked around the gymnasium and I did spot the surveillance cameras after looking closer around the room. It was hard to see since they blended in with the cracked walls. They even looked broken already. I shook my head in disbelief as I looked back down at my tablet to read the next rule, "anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered." I still couldn't believe we were being forced to kill each other. Everyone here was so nice, I couldn't see any of us killing each other. Maybe we all would be able to live in peace? No, someone would snap eventually. I sighed as I read the last rule, "Additional school regulations may be added if necessary."

I looked around the room to see everyone's reactions. Everyone was pale as they all stared at their tablets in disbelief. Once everyone seemed to be done, we looked at each other asking the same question. What do we do?

Nishi cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Why don't we all just look around for now. See if we can find an escape route. Let's go in pairs to make sure no one kills anyone, and we'll know who did it if someone does die," he spoke so nonchalantly. He then started to pair us off like a leader would.

"Wait a minute, who made you the leader?" Asa spoke up sassily. Nishi gave him a dumbfounded look.

"Well, no one else was standing up for it so I just took the role," Nishi said as Asa put his hand on his hip.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Asa," Fujita piped up crossing his arms. Some others seemed to agree as well. Nishi sighed as he pushed his glasses up.

"Fine, what do you propose we should do?" Nishi asked as he raised an eyebrow up at Asa.

"I believe I should be the leader, I do have a following of thousands of people," Asa proposed looking proud. So that's how he got his ultimate name then.

"And now I disagree with him," Fujita spoke up glaring at Asa. We all sighed as Asa and Fujita got into an argument.

"How about this, we see who wants to be the leader then we all vote," Kobayashi spoke up raising her hand. For looking so young and innocent, she did have a smart idea. Everyone seemed to agree with Kobayashi as she began to lead the voting.

"Those who want to be the leader step over here!" Kobayashi shouted as she ran to one side of the gymnasium before running back. Kobayashi didn't want to lead? Nishi, Asa, Mino, and Fujita all stepped up to that side of the room.

"Now say why you think you would be a good leader!" Kobayashi shouted as she pointed for Nishi to go first.

"Well, I believe I should be the leader because I can actually stay level headed in this situation unlike others," Nishi said giving a side glance to Sugawara who cowered behind Seki.

"Is that all?" Kobayashi asked as Nishi shook his head.

"No, I also know many facts about different things that could help with survival. Now that is all," he added adjusting his glasses. Kobayashi nodded before pointing to Asa to start.

"Well I already lead thousands of people throughout their lives. Just having the fifteen of you should be nothing compared to that," Asa egotistically said. I crossed my arms a bit, what he said was true, but I didn't like his attitude. I don't think many of us wanted to be a part of his cult either as we all looked at each other.

"You all could even be apart of my cult," Asa said with a smile putting his arms out. We all shook our heads as Kobayashi pointed to Mino signaling Asa's turn was over.

"Oh! Um, I just wanted to say I had experience in leading a group when I was in the military," Mino said as she messed with the first aid kit attached to her hip. So, she had experience in doing this before, she would be a good leader then. I knew who I was voting for already before even listening to Fujita's speech.

"I also am very experienced in helping people who are hurt, so you won't need to worry about that!" Mino said seeming to puff her chest out a bit to look more like a leader. Kobayashi nodded as she pointed over to Fujita.

"Well I lead a group of thousands as well every Sunday. I also lead people to the holy light of God everywhere I go. When I am not doing that, I do my exorcisms which some of you may need," Fujita said the last part as he looked over to Asa. Asa stuck his tongue out at him again as he raised his nose to look like a pig. Fujita rolled his eyes at him and grumbled a, "childish," at him.

"I think we've heard enough, all in favor of Nishi being the leader raise your hand!" Kobayashi shouted to get everyone's attention. Sugawara, Nishi, Date, and Naito raised their hands as Kobayashi counted them on her fingers.

"Okay! Everyone in favor of Asa being the leader raise your hand!" Everyone put their hand down except for Asa who put his hand up. However, Kai also raised her hand a bit shyly. Kobayashi counted them also on her fingers.

"Alright! Everyone in favor of Mino being the leader raise your hand!" At this point everyone who hadn't raised their hand before raised their hand, except for Fujita. Kobayashi nodded as she counted everyone.

"I think we have a clear winner!" Kobayashi announced as she walked over to Mino. When she got there, she raised Mino's hand like she was a champion of a boxing match.

"Mino Kaida will be our leader!" Kobayashi said excitedly as she waved Mino's arm around. Mino giggled as she waved her arm around as well. Nishi grumbled a bit as he walked back into the crowd. Asa and Fujita congratulated Mino before walking back. Mino seemed a little nervous to be in front of us but shook it off as she raised her voice.

"Okay everyone, let's go in groups of four and explore the area. After that lets all meet back here," Mino said before separating everyone. The first group was Asa, me, Sakai, and Kibe. The second group was Goya, Date, Mino, and Ishii. The third group was Fujita, Kai, Naito, and Seki. The last group was Kobayashi, Okada, Nishi, and Sugawara. We all went our separate ways as we went to explore the run-down school.

It was weird, the windows were all boarded up so we couldn't even see outside. Sakai tried to pry the metal off the window, but it was no use. It didn't budge at all! After that we headed down the hallway and went to the right. There we found the cafeteria, it would be huge and spacious if all the furniture, except for one long table, wasn't all flipped over and scattered everywhere. We all walked together making sure to not step on anything sharp as we made it to the kitchen. We were amazed at how clean it looked as it was filled to the brim with food. I guess we wouldn't be starving.

"The food is replenished every morning, so don't worry about not having food!" Monokuma explained as he popped out of nowhere. We all jumped at the sudden voice as Kibe mimed himself fainting. Kibe got up immediately after and dusted himself off.

"That's good to know," Asa said after calming down. I nodded in agreement as I looked through the food to see if any of it was bad or expired. I also felt a bit hungry and grabbed an apple quickly. The others looked around to see if we could use any cooking utensils. Kibe wasn't a big help due to him miming everything he did, but at least it was entertaining. Soon we were finished and walked out of the kitchen and dining hall.

We then walked further down the hall and found the dormitories. All of them had one of our names per room so we didn't have to plan who would sleep where. Soon it was time for us to head back to the gymnasium to see what the others found. Once everyone was back, we found out that there weren't any escape routes. All the windows were boarded up with metal and there was a huge rusted safe door at the front of the school. There was also a bath house across from the cafeteria with a changing room attached to it. Near the gymnasium there was a staircase that was blocked off to another floor. No one could lift the gate that separated us from the stairs so we just hoped it would open soon. Before reaching the gymnasium there was also a nurse's station that both Goya and Mino were excited about. Across from the nurse's station was an RV room. Fujita's group couldn't turn on any of the computers and they seemed to be broken, some computers were completely trashed anyways.

We all sighed as we finished going through what we found. None of us found any way of escape and that bummed us all out. Soon we heard a bell ring as all our tablets turned on at the same time. Monokuma was on our screens, he seemed to be in a nice room that didn't look trashed at all.

"Hello students! It is now 10 pm so it is time for you all to go to bed! No one killed anyone so maybe tomorrow there will be a body discovered! Well, have good dreams and a goodnight!" After the message was told our tablets turned off and displayed a new screen that said, 'Goodnight!' We all sighed as our meeting came to an end.

"Well, let's all head to our rooms and get a good night's rest. Tomorrow let's meet at the cafeteria for breakfast and we'll figure out what to do then," Mino announced as we all nodded. We all separated and headed to the dormitory my group found. I found my name which was two doors in and on the right. However, before I could enter someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to see that it was Ishii.

"Hey, could I talk to you for a second?" Ishii asked nervously as he rubbed the shaved side of his head. I nodded as I waited for him to continue.

"Well, I'm kind of nervous, and you seem to have a level head on your shoulders. Could you help me relax?" He asked me with a shy smile. I smiled to him, was that all?

"Sure! How do you normally relax?" I asked him.

"Well, I usually play on my drum set at home, but there really isn't something like that here, do you mind if I tap out a rhythm on your arm or something like that?" he asked looking a little embarrassed to ask me that question. I didn't see a problem with it as I held my arm out for him to tap on.

"Go ahead," I smiled before he gave me his own toothy smile. He reached out and started to drum on my arm with his fingers. His rhythm was slow and soothing, almost like he was drumming along to a lullaby. He played his song on my arm for a little while longer as I watched the tension leave his shoulders. He soon stopped and dropped his arms to his side looking fully relaxed.

"Thank you, Bando, really, I appreciate it," Ishii said with a smile on his face.

"No problem, Ishii, any time," I replied with a smile of my own.

"Please, call me Osu, it's what my friends call me," Ishii replied. I blushed a bit at the mention of already calling him a nickname. I was a very formal person, but with the situation we're in, I thought it would be a good idea to loosen up around at least one person.

"Okay Osu, goodnight," I smiled with a blush on my cheeks as I went to open my door to my room, forgetting to unlock it with a key that I had found in my pocket earlier that day. I blushed more at the embarrassment as I couldn't open my door and fishing the key out of my pocket. Osu smiled and laughed a bit at my struggle.

"Goodnight Hide," Osu said walking off to his own room and entering his with ease. I sighed and banged my head on the door in frustration to what just happened. Why was I so awkward around people? I soon opened my door properly and entered my room. It was trashed like the rest of this place, but the bed seemed untouched and clean. I stepped over a broken table carefully and went to the bed. I inspected it closely to make sure nothing was on it before jumping onto it with a sigh. I pulled my ponytail out before getting comfortable. I didn't have time to think before I passed out on my bed in exhaustion.

I was woken up by a morning message on my tablet, "Good morning students! Good morning! Wakey wakey! There's no new news for today so let's get this killing game on the road!" I sighed as I took my tablet off my bed from beside me and looked at it. So yesterday wasn't a dream after all, I was still in this hellhole? I then remembered I had to meet everyone in the cafeteria and quickly got up to get ready. I ran to the bathroom attached to my room and brushed my teeth with the toothbrush and toothpaste that was provided. I couldn't really get new clothes since I only found a gym uniform and a bath towel in the closet that stood perfectly fine amongst the rubble. I just straightened out the uniform I had on and rushed to meet everyone in the cafeteria, I would shower tonight when I had time.

I arrived at the cafeteria for only a couple students to be there: Asa, Goya, Date, Kai, Mino, and Seki. The rest must've still been getting ready. I sat down at an empty seat at the only standing table with the rest of my classmates. Soon Osu walked in looking refreshed. He smiled seeing me and sat down beside me. We said our hellos and made small talk while we waited for everyone else to get here. Soon the rest of the students slowly made their way in with Kibe being last and the most dramatic entrance. He walked in hunched over before stretching all the way up and mimed a huge yawn, I hadn't noticed till then, but something seemed off with his mouth. Before I could get a closer look, he closed his mouth and walked over to us to sit down. I decided to let it go for now, but I may ask him about it later. Once Kibe sat down at the last remaining seat Mino stood up to talk, but before she could Monokuma popped up and interrupted her.

"Good morning students! I have a motive for you all!" He announced.

"A motive? For what?" Asa piped up cheerfully as Monokuma passed out envelopes for all of us. I looked at my envelope, it had my name in a handwriting I didn't recognize.

"Why, to graduate of course!" Monokuma explained as he ushered us to open our envelopes. We all looked at each other before slowly opening our envelopes. I soon wished I hadn't opened mine. I opened the envelope to a handwritten letter in my little sister's handwriting.

"Hide, please get home soon. I'm scared and they have Mommy and Daddy. They're forcing me to write to you and I just want to know you're okay. Mommy and Daddy have been looking for you so please come home, we all miss you very much. Pleas-," the note is cut off by a large splatter of blood. I went pale reading the note and I began to shake. What did they do to them? I had to get home.

"Find out what happened after you graduate!" Monokuma laughed. I looked up from my note to see that everyone had the same reaction as me to their own note, some more than others. Even Kibe seemed to break character as a tear rolled down his face causing his makeup to run.

"What did you do?!" Date screamed as tears streamed down her face. Goya put a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down.

"Upupupu~ kill someone and don't get caught to find out," was Monokuma's reply before he disappeared. Everything was chaos after that. People were crying and Asa and Fujita even started to blame each other.

"Everyone! Listen up!" Mino shouted standing up in her chair as she wiped a stray tear from her eye. Everyone stopped and looked up at her except for Kobayashi who kept wailing.

"Don't let this deter your morals! We cannot let Monokuma win! We're all friends here!" Mino started to say a speech but was interrupted by Nishi.

"You don't know what was on my letter, don't speak for everyone," he growled as he stood up and waddled on out of the cafeteria. Mino paused as she thought about what to say, but others started to walk on out after Nishi to go back to their rooms to think. All that were left were Mino, Osu, Asa, Fujita, Naito, Date, Kai, Seki, and I. Kai was comforting a crying Date as Seki sat there quietly.

"You tried your best Mino, don't worry," Osu said as Mino sat back down in her chair dumbfounded. Mino nodded to Osu in thanks as she sat there quietly. I had no idea what to do as I looked back to my note and reread it. She had to be fine, this had to be a practical joke gone too far. I put the letter back in the envelope and threw it away. I had to get the vision that she was gone out of my head.

I suddenly heard a loud smacking sound and turned to see that Fujita and smacked Asa. Asa quickly got up and rushed at Fujita to tackle him but Osu and Mino had gotten up and held Asa back. I rushed over to intervene as well.

"Hey! What happened?" I asked getting in the middle of them. Fujita brushed himself off before he answered.

"Mr. Asa here said that I was an emotionless freak for having no reaction to my letter. I happen to process my grief differently and got angry," Fujita simply answered as he adjusted his robes.

"You didn't have to hit me!" Asa shouted as he gave up on trying to get to Fujita as Osu and Mino held him. They soon let go causing Asa to fall to the floor as he clutched his letter. Fujita shook his head as he walked on out of the cafeteria.

"Let's all just head back to our rooms or do whatever to keep us distracted from this motive," Osu suggested as messed with his lip piercing. We all nodded in agreement as Kai lead Date out of the room. I sighed and messed with my ponytail a bit anxiously.

"Hey, you doing okay?" Osu asked me as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, just anxious because of the letter," I told him genuinely. He nodded in understanding as he patted my shoulder.

"Would you want to talk about it?" He asked me. I shook my head no as I looked down. I shouldn't be this weak, it was going to get me killed. Osu nodded to me. He patted my shoulder one last time before walking off to leave me alone. I was now the only one left in the room, the other two must've left with me not noticing. I walked to the kitchen to get myself something to eat before heading back to my room to take a short nap.

After my short nap I took a shower and changed back into my clothes. I felt a little better after that distraction. I put my hair up and played with my piece of hair that always stood up no matter what I tried to put it down with. Guess it'll always stay up and away from my ponytail. I decided that I should go talk to Date to make sure she was alright. Kai had told me on my way to my room that she had taken Date to her room so she could relax. I walked over to Date's room which was right beside mine and knocked on her door. I waited a couple of seconds before she opened the door. She saw it was me and gave me a small smile.

"Hey Bando, what can I do for you?" she asked, I noticed that she was in her ballet uniform still, but she had tear stains on it.

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay," I told her with a smile of my own. She smiled more at that and opened the door a bit wider. I saw her room was spick and span, like she had just cleaned it.

"Here, come on in," she said as she moved out of the way for me to walk in. I smile as I walk into her room.

"Sorry if it's still a mess, I tried to clean it the best I could," Date apologized as she closed the door behind me. We then went on to talk about anything and everything. Date even told me about the time she tried to teach a little boy ballet and the funny things he did to try and impress her. She had a beautiful laugh, it was a shame that I had just saw her cry not too long ago. I felt like this afternoon made us grow closer. Date even offered to teach me some ballet sometime which made me feel warm inside. I was terrible at sports, even if I memorized the rules, but I still would love to try it.

The evening announcement came popping on on our tablets. Monokuma didn't seem pleased that his motive didn't work, but still told us goodnight before shutting off the announcement.

"Seems like we need to get to bed, I'll see you tomorrow morning," Date said as she stood up from her bed that we had been sitting on. I stood up as well and nodded to her.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow as well, goodnight!" I wished her a goodnight as I walked back to my room. It was nice to hang out with another girl before heading to bed, but I remembered just now as I walk into my room that it is still a mess. I decide to make a clear path to my bed before falling asleep on it.

Halfway through the morning message I wake up and sigh. Another long day here at the Institute. I get up and fix what I was wearing and get ready for the day. However, as I'm about to walk out of the door my tablet goes off.

"A body has been discovered! Now then, after a few hours of investigation the class trial will begin!" Monokuma's face pops up on my tablet and my face goes pale. One of us has murdered another one. I rush out to see a sickly crowd of classmates around the dead body of Date Emi, the Ultimate Ballerina. Seki had given his jacket to Mino who laid it over Date's body showing that she was dead. My hand rushes up to my mouth as I feel sick to my stomach. Osu sees me and gently walks up to me.

"Hide? Are you alright?" Osu asked as he put a hand on my shoulder. At that moment my stomach couldn't handle the scene anymore and I threw up all over Osu before passing out.

The next time I wake up in a room I don't remember seeing before. I sat up and held my head a bit as a searing pain rushes to my head.

"Oh! Good you're awake," sighs someone with a female voice. I looked over and there sitting on a semi rusted stool was Goya. She gave me a soft smile as she leaned forward to feel my forehead. She then handed me a glass of water to drink and I downed the whole thing somewhat quickly.

"How are you feeling?" Goya asked as Mino walked into the room. Mino sighed in relief seeing me awake as well.

"I'm feeling okay, where am I?" I asked looking around the filthy room.

"The nurse's office, do you remember what happened?" Mino answered before Goya could. I thought back to what had happened, going back to feeling sick.

"Date…" I whispered as I looked at the floor. Goya and Mino gave me sympathetic looks as Mino put a hand on my shoulder just as Osu had a little while ago. Which reminded me, "Is Osu okay?" Mino and Goya looked at me confused as to who Osu was.

"Ishii, I mean Ishii," I said as a blush formed on my face.

"Oh! He's fine, he just changed into the gym uniform that everyone has in their room and went to wash his clothes," Goya told me calmly with a smile on his face.

"Do you like him?" Mino asked with a smirk on her face. I blushed brightly at this and covered my face. Suddenly Fujita came in and saw that I was awake.

"If you all are awake in here, we need to figure out who did this," Fujita said seriously. I shook my head as my blush went away. This was a serious situation, this was no time to gossip. I got up off the table that I was laying on and dusted myself off.

"You're right, let's do this," I said walking out of the nurse's office. I was more prepared than last time to see a dead body, but it still was sickening to look at. I remembered back to the murder mysteries my sister used to watch and started from there. I gently lifted the jacket off Date to see what happened. I almost got sick again as I saw she had a huge dent in her skull with blood everywhere. I dropped the jacket back over her quickly after seeing how she died. I looked around the scene but didn't see a weapon around anywhere. The murderer must've taken it somewhere. I looked at the splattering of blood on the floor and tried to imagine how Date could've been standing when she was struck.

"I believe she didn't see the attack coming and was standing up when she was hit," Kobayashi said from behind me. I jumped not expecting the voice and almost fell over Date's body.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you," Kobayashi apologized putting her hands together for forgiveness.

"No, it's okay! I just didn't expect it was all," I accepted her apology.

"How do you know that?" I asked Kobayashi. She gave me a creepily cute smile at my question.

"I write horror novels silly! I research blood splatters to make my works more realistic!" Kobayashi explained. It was creepy to hear it from such a cute little girl, but it made sense to me.

Asa then came running up to me and Kobayashi, "we found the weapon that could've killed Date." Kobayashi and I nodded to Asa before following him to the classroom I woke up in when this all started. Seki and Kibe stood in front of a pile of weapons from an open cabinet. In the pile was a sledgehammer that had some blood on the end of it. It looked like someone had tried to wipe it off with something but couldn't get it all off. Someone must've found this stash of weapons and planned a murder after.

"Have you found anything else?" Seki asked in his deep voice. I shook my head no as I tried to think.

"I found this," he said taking out a flower petal from his pocket.

"I was one of the first to find the body and this was next to it," he explained to me as I took the petal. Only two people have flower petals on their outfits and that was Kobayashi and Okada. I couldn't see either of them being able to lift a sledgehammer though. Someone must be framing them. I handed the petal back to Seki with a nod.

"Alright, anything else?" I asked before Kibe raised his hand. He then acted out a scene, but I couldn't figure out what he was trying to say. He made a square gesture around his eyes before making a big circle motion. He then looked as though he was adjusting a tie before striking a pose to show he was done. I didn't quite understand what he was trying to say. I shook my head a bit making Kibe frown a bit. Soon our time came to a close and Monokuma came back onto our tablets.

"It is now time for the class trial to begin! Everyone meets in the elevator by the RV room," Monokuma laughed before turning off the announcement. I sighed as I looked at the floor.

"Let's go," Seki said before walking off towards the elevator. I felt like the time flew by, we still had so many questions as to who did it. Kibe put his arm out for me to take as he puffed his chest out. I smiled to him a little and took his arm before he led me to the elevator. Everyone was already there, and I couldn't stop myself from thinking everyone but Date.


	3. First Trial

First Trial

I walked into the elevator with Kibe. We were followed by Osu who had his gym uniform on. I apologized profusely about throwing up on him, but he just laughed and told me that it was no big deal. Soon everyone made it to the elevator and the gate closed behind us before descending. I felt a little lightheaded from how fast the elevator was going, but I tried to not show it. I was nervous about this trial, I didn't get a lot of time to see much evidence. I just hoped the others searched while I was passed out. I was also informed on the way down that after three people who weren't the murderer found the body that the body discovery announcement would play.

I looked around and noticed that Nishi's glasses were cracked, and his tie was missing. Something was wrong with that.

"Nishi, where's your tie? Plus, what happened to your glasses?" I asked Nishi. He gave me a 'humph' and adjusted his cracked glasses.

"I happened to have lost my balance on the way to see what the commotion was about and cracked my glasses. I also cut my hand on the glasses when trying to fix them and used my tie to bandage it," Nishi explained as he showed his hand that had his tie wrapped around it. I guess that made sense, so I let it go. Soon the elevator stopped, and we were let off. In front of us was a bunch of sticks in a circle that kind of looked like a standing debate circle. Monokuma sat at a throne in front of the pile of rubble and instructed us to stand in a circle so we were facing each other. I was standing so I was facing Monokuma straight on, I was so nervous. This could be the last thing I do before I die, and just like that, we started the trial.

"What should we start with?" Osu asked as he looked around at everyone.

"I say we should start with the murder weapon," Kobayashi piped up raising her hand. I nodded in agreement with her.

"It has to be some kind of blunt weapon, like a hammer," Nishi spoke up. I also nodded with Nishi.

"It has to be the sledgehammer we found in that classroom, it fits the dent in her head," Asa said looking confident. Seki, Kibe, and I nodded to Asa.

"Great! That's over with, now what?" Sugawara said looking around nervously at everyone. Like they were blaming everyone here for what happened to them. I thought a bit about how this should go. Seki then pulled out the petal he had found next to the body.

"This was next to Ms. Date," he formally said as he held the petal up for everyone to see. Okada gasped and felt the flower on her head that was indeed, missing a petal. We all looked to her and she almost burst into tears.

"I didn't do it! I swear!" she pleaded with us.

"Well it had to be you! Your petal was there!" Sugawara screeched as he pulled his hands up to his head and pulled at his hair.

"I couldn't have killed her! She was my friend!" Okada screeched back at Sugawara as she played with her scarf. Kibe then started to make wild gestures to get our attention. He then started to mime someone sneaking around again.

"Just speak!" Nishi growled annoyed. Kibe pouted then pulled at his mouth as he opened it for us all to see. I covered my mouth with my hand in horror. He didn't have a tongue. We all were silent at that as Kibe crossed his arms and pouted with his nose in the air.

"A-Anyways," Mino started to say as she cleared her throat to get our attention. I shook my head to get rid of the shock of what I saw. We had to focus, now wasn't the time to be messing around. What was next though?

"I'm assuming the motive was the letters we received from Monokuma," Fujita said with a monotone voice.

"Obviously," Asa scoffed at Fujita making him all worked up again.

"Can you both not argue for ten seconds?" Kai asked looking a little frustrated.

"Can we just vote now? It's obviously Okada," Sugawara asked playing with his hands.

"But it wasn't me! I don't want to die! I don't want you all to die!" Okada cried as she wiped her tears on her scarf.

"Let's just get all the answers first before voting," I spoke up this time as Osu gave me a nod. I turned to Kibe, "what were you trying to say?" Kibe smiled at me for giving him a chance. He pointed to himself then started walking in place. He then grabbed something out of thin air and polished it with his sleeve before biting the air. So, he made his was to get something to eat, then what? Kibe then pointed at Nishi and made it look like he was sneaking around. Nishi was sneaking around?

"So, you went to get something to eat and saw Nishi sneaking around?" I guessed. Kibe smiled and put his finger on his nose showing I was correct.

"Was this at night?" I then asked Kibe which he nodded to. We all looked to Nishi and he seemed to sweat under our gaze.

"I was just looking around to see if anything changed at night and didn't want to wake anyone up," Nishi said crossing his arms.

"You're lying!" Kobayashi yelled out pointing at him. Nishi seemed to jump a bit at her tone. We all were a bit surprised by her outburst.

"At least I think you are," she said a little quieter as she put her fingers together.

"You are sweating, it is a sign of lying," Mino spoke up as Goya nodded in agreement.

Mino then spoke up before Nishi could rebuttal, "however I want to talk about the time of death." We all looked to her and nodded waiting for her to continue.

"I estimated her time of death to be around 3 o'clock this morning, Kibe, when did you see Nishi sneaking around?" Mino asked turning to Kibe. I had let everyone know of Kibe's name since none of them had gotten to know him from him not talking. Kibe then held up all 10 of his fingers. So, Nishi was still in the clear, but he was a suspect at this point along with Okada.

Kibe then put his finger up and pointed to the portrait of Date that I just noticed had a bloody X in front of her face. He then started dancing like a ballerina before holding up the number 10 again.

"So, Date was out at that time too? She was doing ballet?" I asked and Kibe nodded putting his finger on his nose again.

"Did you see Okada out at this time?" Goya asked Kibe. He shook his head no after pretending like he was thinking.

"Why would she be doing ballet all night?" Osu asked scratching his head in confusion. I then remembered our conversation. She had said she was feeling homesick and ballet made her feel closer to home.

I decided to speak up, "she said it brought her closer to home when she did ballet. She must've been feeling homesick." Everyone looked at me.

"You weren't around when she told us that," Mino said a bit suspiciously.

"Oh, I talked to her to make sure she was okay after we received the letters," I told them.

"So, you were one of the last ones to speak with her," Asa said as I just realized I made myself one of the suspects.

"Like I said! I wanted to make sure she was okay!" I said defending myself.

"You did it then!" Sugawara cried out pointing at me.

"No, I didn't!" I cried back at Sugawara.

"Stop accusing people Suga," Naito said crossing her arms.

"Well, why don't you tell us who did it? You're the ultimate medium! Talk to Date!" Sugawara screamed at her as they pulled at their hair.

"I can't, I have to have a séance for that," Naito stated calmly to Sugawara. Sugawara groaned as he pulled at their hair some more before putting up his bangs in a tiny ponytail.

"Why is Saburou's glasses cracked again?" Sakai asked in his southern drawl. Nishi choked a bit on his spit as Sakai used his first name, but quickly got over it.

"I fell on the way to see what was happening," Nishi explained again.

"And your hand?" Sakai asked slowly mispronouncing the word 'hand.' Nishi took a bit to understand what Sakai was asking with mispronouncing that word, but eventually got what he was saying.

"Cut it on my glasses," Nishi said showing the bloody tie.

"I should really check that out," Mino pleaded with Nishi to get him to show her his hand.

"And I told you I'm fine," Nishi said putting his hand down.

"That's a lot of blood for just an 'I'm fine'," Goya spoke up for Mino. Nishi started to sweat again with everyone's eyes on him. They kept pressuring Nishi to show them before Nishi exploded from the pressure of the entire situation.

"Fine! There is no cut see?!" He screamed as he yanked the blood covered tie from his hand to show his hand completely clear of any cuts. We all stared at him in shock.

"I didn't fall either! That stupid idiot of a ballerina kicked me in the face when she was doing her ballet and cracked my glasses before I could take a swing at her!" Nishi yelled starting to laugh insanely. He put his hand on his head as he chuckled. We all stared at him stunned.

"I don't know how Okada's stupid flower ended up there, but it would've been great to get out of here to see my two brothers," Nishi said falling to his knees. Before I could speak up Monokuma abruptly stood up.

"We have a confession! Are you ready for voting time?" Monokuma asked. We all solemnly nodded our heads as we all voted for Nishi. I was nervous as the seconds ticked on in silence. We all could hear Nishi quietly sobbing.

"The results are in! The verdict is," Monokuma paused for dramatic effect, "Nishi is guilty!" Monokuma cheered as we all stayed silent.

"It's punishment time!" Monokuma cheered as Nishi stopped crying and looked up surprised.

"Wait! I'm not ready!" Nishi yelled as he was suddenly restrained from behind and pulled to a gameshow station. We all were forced to follow and watch the horrible scene. Nishi was placed against a podium stand as Monokuma pretended to be a host of a game show.

"Now Nishi, if you can answer all these questions correctly, you can graduate free of charge!" Monokuma laughed hysterically. There was a spark of hope in Nishi's eyes. Trivia questions! His ultimate was the Ultimate Trivia Enthusiast! He could graduate and leave this all behind!

Monokuma suddenly started rattling off trivia questions as Nishi answered them all correctly. A score board on top kept track of the points as they kept getting racked up. He eventually made it to question 50, the final question.

"Who is the mastermind?" Monokuma raddled off. Nishi paled as he stared at Monokuma. He didn't know the answer to this. Nishi was about to speak up when a giant weight came crashing down, killing him instantly. We all stared on in shock at what just happened.

"Too bad, he couldn't get all the questions right. Next time on Monokuma's Trivia Show!" Monokuma spoke into a camera that was recording it all. He laughed as the stage lights went dark.


End file.
